conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Thaemruk
Thaemruk is a fictional language. It is spoken in Thailand, Vietnam, Philippines, and parts of Malaysia. It is hard for English speakers due to the writings, pronunciations and words. The alphabet is totally different from the Thai. Thaemruk is just a Thai-based language. Thaemruk Alphabet ๅ /a/ The vowel a. ภ /bi/ Makes the sound b, with lips touching each other. ถ /ka/ Makes the English k. ค /heh/ Makes the English h, but pronounced hh. ต /do/ The sound d, but makes a little soft. จ /e/ The vowel e. ข /phn/ The sound phn. Make p and n hard. ช /pyhn/ The sound pyhn. Make p and n soft. ๆ /gw/ Makes the English g. ไ /i/ The vowel i. พ /dy/ Makes the English j. ะ /lem/ Makes the English l. ร /muk/ Makes the English m. น /mpn/ The sound mpn. Make p hard and n middle. ย /n/ Makes the English n. บ /o/ The vowel o. ล /p/ Makes the English p. ฃ /ph/ The sound ph, English f. ฟ /kwa/ Makes the English q. Make sure k is hard. ห /r/ Makes the English r. ก /rh/ The sound rh. Make the h soft. ด /sid/ Makes the English s. เ /th/ Makes the English t, sometimes pronounced as /t/ or /th/ ส /u/ The vowel u. ว /bh/ Makes the English v. ง /w/ Makes the English oo. ผ /kh/ The sound kh. The k must be hard. ป /pnl/ The sound pnl. แ /x/ This sound changes and varies to the letter between. อ /ks/ Makes the English x. ม /yat/ Makes the English y. ใ /zham/ Makes the English z. ฝ /c/ Makes a sound like /ts/ Thaemruk Tones ึ ึ - high tone. ี ี - low tone. ั - bouncing tone. ้ ้ - rising tone. ่ ่ - falling tone. ิ ิ - wavy tone. ื ื - jagged tone. Tones are qualified in mood, not meaning. But these should be applied. Note : I will not write the Thaemruk characters in the words because I'm a bit lazy of copy-pasting. Greetings Hello! - Khrxn! - (khrun) - ผหสย! Goodbye! - Kapyhn! - (kah-pon) How are you? - Nim phaenxng? - (nim PAY-nong) Fine, thank you. - Phaenxng min. - (PAY-nong min) What is your name? - Nim khaeb? - (nim keyb) My name is ____. - _______ khaeb min. - (_____ keyb min) How old are you? - Nim khaesrakxnlai? - (nim KEI-sra-kon-lai) I am __ years old. - __ khaesrakxnlai min. - (__ KEI-sra-kon-lai min) Thank you. - Knahe heim. - (nah-heh mih-yeh) You're welcome. - Knahe mxntiphnayracat. - (nah-heh man-tih-fnaih-rah-tsat) Good morning! - Arhxe! - (ah-yeh) Good afternoon! - Narnyaxim! -(nan-YAH-wim) Good evening! - Khanchi! - (kay-CHAI) Good night! - Khanhaesxnglaim! - (kay-hei-SONG-lem) Happy New Year! - Samdkhad Minhaxem Nabunw! (SAM-kadh MEN-heh-yem nah-BUN-ooh) Merry Christmas! - Samdkhad Khranghindim! (SAM-kadh krang-mih-dah-NAY-yih) Happy Easter! - Samkhad Swsxng! (SAM-kadh tuh-tong) Happy Birthday! - Samkhad Nim Khimehamchi! (SAM-khad nim KAY-hem-CHAY-ma) Where do you live? - Nim khaux? (nim kah-unh) I live in ____. - ____ khaux min. (____ kah-unh min) Yes - Amphrang. (amh-PRANG) No - Knane. (nah-neh) * khrun - Hi, hello! * kapyhn - farewell, bye! * nim - you * phaenxng - well * min - me,I * khaeb - name, call * khaesrakxnlai - age * knane - owe * heim - thanks * mxntiphnayracat - nothing * arhxe - morning * narnyaxim - afternoon * khanchi - evening * khanhaesxnglaim - night * samkhad - greeting * minhaxem - new * nabunw - year * khranghindim - christmas * swxsng - easter * khimehamchi - birthdate * khaux - home * amphrang - yes, agree * knane - no, disagree The 6 Wh-s 1. Who - krangmtn (KRANG-meh-tun) 2. What - khamleai (kamh-leh-yai) 3. Which - yaxa (yah-bah) 4. Why - nuonxamay (nuh-yon-hah-MAI) 5. How - hamdi (HAM-de) 6. Whose - krangmnnat (KRANG-meh-nak-nat) Category:FFD